comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-07-23 - They Have Issues: Kitty Rages and Pete Scrambles
Kitty arrives in London first, under the so-called care of Nanny and Orphan-Maker. It was a private chartered flight. When they arrive, they escort Kitty to a large SUV to get to a new location. Kitty can't seem to phase, getting a migraine and unable to concentrate each time she tries! She has been well cared for however. Given pain killers (if she will take them) for an apology on the tasering, and gaining a verbal apology from Nanny as well. She is well fed, given her favorite drinks if she wants them and so on. Nanny is talking about Kitty's new 'home' right now. "It's wonderful! It has all sorts of games to play, and all your favorite foods. You will be very safe there too and won't have to become a soldier. That is what they are doing to mutant children these days, turning them into monsters, mere tools to be put down when they are no longer needed. They don't want mutants in this world, that's a fact. I know the truth, but we are going to look after you and protect you my child." She pats Kitty's leg gently, in a motherly manner. Pete Wisdom on the other hand arrives just three hours later. He is able to find the plane that Xavier directed him too, finding that the pilot's memory has been messed with and seems unusually fuzzy. But the many seems sincere in helping when he was threatened with kidnapping charges! "They left in an SUV, that's all I know. They paid in cash. I thought it strange, but my boss said to do it. I mean, come on, cos-play only goes so far these days. They were really creepy actually. They said the girl was sick and not feeling well, their daughter. I didn't think to ask questions, she wasn't tied up or anything!" Unfortunately for Nanny, Kitty isn't exactly happy. However, after Kitty's third, or fourth time attempting to phase, and being hit with a migraine, she realizes it's pretty futile. And her head hurts too damn much to even think about how Nanny is blocking her ability to use her special 'talent'. "I'm -not- your child," she insists, to Nanny, grumpily, angry, irritated. But, she's smart enough to realize fighting, right now, won't get her anywhere. Nanny has the Big Purple People Eater on her side. And, that damnable taser. And who knows what else. "And I don't -want- to go with you. I -want- to go back. And study physics. And computers. And go to the dance. What the hell do you want?" Unhappy Kitty! Adamant in trying to get as much information as possible (and using one of his government agency cards), he demands the pilot accompany him to the security center of the airport, so they can review camera footage and he can get a bead on which SUV they made off with, what the license plate was, etc. Pete is utterly, deadly serious, although civil with the pilot, because being rude to someone who's memory was screwed with doesn't help matters at all. "I need to see what time they left, and I need to see which road they left from." He needs to relay information to one of his contacts - like hell is he going to contact Black Air, but the Ministry of Defense still has jurisdiction in its own bloody country, and Pete's on good terms with one of their higher-end members. A blink of those yellowish eyes as Nanny debates how best to handle this. "Have they truly brain washed you already? They don't want you to be a normal kid, they want to turn you into a monster. I want to stop that and protect you. That's all. Please do not stress, everything will be alright. Trust in me." Creeeeeepy! Ya, I mean, what sane person would think Orphan-Maker was cos-play? Like, seriously? And the pilot seems quite sane, so his mind has been screwed with. When studying the cameras with Pete he says, "I don't remember that purple guy looking so...intimating." He shivers. "I really flew them?" The camera does show you the SUV but only half of the plates, and they are sorta in shadow. With some computer special work, it can likely be cleared up to get half the plate details without error. "I wish I could help," and he honestly sounds concerned, for himself and yes for the girl. "I have two little ones myself, I would be horrified if one of them was taken. Let me call my boss and see if he knows anything else." Creepy only begins to describe it. Kitty glares at Egg Face. "Okay. You want to approach this rationally? Let's do that. You are -kidnapping me-, against my will. And you want me to -trust- you? Do you really think that's going to happen?" She wonders, crossing her arms, sulking, glaring, and giving Nanny a look that will - perhaps sooner, rather than later, become a look that will make her fellow mutants terrified of what she'll do to them. The event is likely hardening her, in some ways, to be just the solider for Xavier's cause that Nanny doesn't want her to be. Fate is queer, like that, isn't it? "You claim they want me to be a solider, but -you- are the one who brings your big purple ape in, and try to kill a complete stranger, and one of my new fellow students. When all -we- were doing was picking up some frames. So," she reasons, and quite logically, "It seems to me -you- want me to become the solider. So, no. I'm -not- going to trust you." But, she's also intelligent enough to realize that, currently, fighting is futile. That doesn't mean she's giving up, just yet. Pete Wisdom nods. "You call your superior. I'll call mine." And he heads to an unoccupied corner of the security room to make two calls - one to Jardine, the head of Criminal Intelligence in the Ministry of Defense, to leave a decently-sized voice mail about the Nanny and her Orphan Maker companion, and just how dangerous they are. Black Air will find that out of course, since they likely have taps through the Ministry of Defense. But Black Air messing with some villains is a good thing to Pete. He makes a second call - to Professor Xavier. Whether he answers, or Pete leaves a voice-mail, he says this - quietly: "Our dastardly duo apparently has some psychic ability to them as well. My finger points to the Nanny, as I remember her seeming to lull our kidnapee with her words. She also seemed to influence the pilot. I'm not sure the extent of the abilities, but I recommend extreme $@&ing caution be taken. Whoever's on your special little team, Mr. Clean, I hope they have very strong, resilient minds. Thank you for hearing Winston's Window Washer's advertisement." Its silly, but designed to confuse. Poorly, but Pete's in a rush. The pilot goes to call his superior. They talk for a few minutes and the discuss soon gets heated. It doesn't look so good from wherever you are. As you are getting off the phone with Xavier's voice mail, the pilot says, "The boss says the money went missing, he just has an empty case. He doesn't know why he even went out of the normal procedures! He doesn't have signatures or anything to go by, he is really upset. We are in the black from this trip," the pilot admits. "It isn't good. I don't know why we acted like this sir, I'm really sorry. I don't know what to say," and the pilot does look guilt stricken. "It will in time," Nanny explains patiently. Orphan-Maker says, "Nanny kidnapped me from a very bad place. They were going to kill me, and she stopped me from finishing my transformation. Now I help Nanny save other children." He sounds so matter-of-fact, he truly believes it. Perhaps it is true, in a way? Nanny also adds, "He isn't a purple ape, he's my boy. He is already a solider, that one Kitty, you have to watch out for him! My boy only fights because it is what must be done to save the children," she says seriously. Who knows how much is reality and how much is illusion with these two. "Maybe," mouths Kitty, "The children need saving from the two of -you-." Her arms remain crossed. There's an air of stubbornness about her that isn't going to go away, sometime soon. Pete Wisdom sighs. "If you can take the rest of the day off, do so. I'll be getting this information relayed and researched. It wasn't your fault. There's something off about the egg and her Maxx-looking companion." Yay, comic book references. "Now then, I'd best be off. More calls to make. Important things to do." And indeed, Pete quickly heads to leave the airport. All he can do now is wait for more information, he's given all he could. Maybe his friends at the Ministry of Defense will get lucky and find the SUV. Maybe Xavier has some kind of method of tracking down his students. Pete's not sure. Nanny shakes her head and tsks slightly, except umm..it sorta twists her entire body about when she shakes her head. It's sorta funny in a way. Like an egg shaking in her seat! The SUV soon arrives at a destination, a house on the outskirts of London. It pulls into the garage and Orphan-Maker soon comes around to help Kitty out of the SUV. They walk into the house, and Nanny actually leads Kitty downstairs where there are sub-levels. It is state of the art, one room having two swinging doors with glass windows. It looks like some sort of lab, with a medical table, creepy again! Yuck! But the three of you keep going. You are soon shown what appears to be a very comfortable room. There is a small child there, perhaps four years old playing in a pen along with an older child at perhaps eight years old. The eight year old looks up and smiles, "Hello Nanny." Her smile is shy and iffy, and her eyes look afraid. "Luke has been very, very good. We both have been. Welcome home." Nanny walks over to pick up Luke and love him, "Awwww, how is my precious Luke!" The baby giggles. "Thank you Sue, you are such a good girl. We brought another lost child. She is being stubborn, she doesn't understand yet. Please be patient with her." This is more dangerous than originally thought! The pilot blinks, "Maxx-looking?" But he sighs. "I have to make sure the plane is cared for, and then I'm going to see my boss." The pilot sounds like a local. "Here is my business card. Call us if there is anything further we can do for you sir." The pilot then takes his own leave when Pete does, his heart heavy. The look Kitty sees in the other childrens' eyes makes Kitty both slightly afraid, and, even more angry. But, she decides to not press her luck. She bites her tongue, and begins to subtlety look over the room. Look for ways to escape. Something. To help her out. To help her hold on. Does she believe that Pete, or Piotr will rescue her? Not really. But maybe someone will. Maybe the police will find her. She's not going to give up, yet. She wraps her arms around herself, looking back at the two kids in the playpen. Luke seems fine at least, and happy. But Sue? Not so much. Sue actually steps away from the playpen after Nanny puts Luke back and takes her leave with Orphan-Maker. She speaks to you quietly, "Don't try to escape and don't make them mad. They really think they are helping." The girl has an English accent, one of them anyway. This eight year old girl is older than her physical years. "I'm sorry...I hope they didn't kill your parents too." The girl's lower lip quivers but then she stiffens her back, refusing to cry. "They will bring dinner soon since they are back. You can nap over there if you want, there is a room with beds that way," and she points to an almost hidden door, it matches the same color as the walls, white. Luke starts to cry then, and Sue moves back over to him. Suddenly Luke is up in the air, bouncing around while Sue moves her hands vaguely. A mutant child at such an age! But one completely distrubed and scarred right now. Kitty is in real trouble. Pete Wisdom soon finds himself three hours later with a good print out of the license plates and possible matches. He narrows it down to three. He has to take time to visit houses and finds out two are a no go. The third though, he finds is owned by a dead couple. They had two children, and the lived in London. The children are missing and the house is a crime scene. But he has his lead. They likely aren't far, and he has something to report to Xavier to hopefully have help obtain answers. Kitty listens to 'Sue', and - takes to heart what the girl says. Perceives, perhaps, not everything is the way it seems. But, what Sue tells her? Only makes Kitty more angry - and more sad. Frightened. She's trying to deal with all these feelings, at once. She says, quietly, "I won't make them mad. Yet. Until I figure something out." She looks at Sue, then at Luke. "Then," she says, reassuring, "We're all leaving. I won't leave without you." Heaven only knows how long these two have suffered at Nanny's crazy hands. And, ... if Nanny really did kill Sue's parents? Or hers? ... Mad. Mad. Mad. Kitty. "If I could just phase, ...," she sighs. "But every time I try, I get this -massive- headache." Pete Wisdom does two things, at the same time. He's on a laptop at a pub, bringing up the case files of the murder of the parents and the missing children, and he's calling Xavier once more, giving the report on what he's found out, at least as it pertains to the likely location of Kitty. "She's somewhere here in London. Lucky that its London for me - not many people actually own cars. Public transport and all that. I've got a small plan though - but you get your team here, and we'll work something out, Mr. Clean." He then calls the local Scotland Yard department, and commands that neighborhood sweeps be done - patrol officers going house-to-house and politely asking to examine license plates. If the one Pete is looking for is found, they're to notify their superior, who is to notify Wisdom as soon as found. Only so much can be done within the extent of the law. Then Pete calls Jardine once more, notifying him that the Nanny and the Orphan Maker's modus operandi is to... well, kidnap children and murder their parents, thereby orphaning them and forcibly adopting them in their own twisted way. Pete gives a few psycho-analytical theories as to why, thanks to his background in criminology. But an information game is a long, enduring process, and every hour taken is one that poor Kitty will be left at the mercy of these depraved individuals. Sue looks back at Kitty and smiles sadly, emptily. "If we could leave, we would," she says simply. "Nanny likely did something. She can make you do things against your will, and can read thoughts from your head sometimes. So you should be careful," she warns. Luke is stilling giggling, but soon enough he says, "Down, down!" The boy may appear to be about four, but he doesn't act like it. He acts much younger. When Sue puts the boy down Luke then says, "Up, up!" Sue looks tired though, "Give me a few minutes Luke." Luke then screams, "No!" And slams his fists down, cracking the playpen. Sue gasps, "No, no, don't do that!" And Luke is in the air again, being bounced about. She sighs. "Sorry...be careful if you want to pick Luke up. He's just a baby but so big and strong...he's my little brother." That is how Sue is keeping her sanity, taking care of Luke. "Just sleep. I am sure you will think better after you rest," Sue says helpfully. She is a nice girl. Xavier is speaking to Pete, "Must you really call me a cleaning supply Mr. W?" He sounds vaguely amused however. "I shall have my team out there in just a few short hours. Gather everything you need, and meet them," he gives a location and a time to meet the X-Men. "They will be arriving under stealth." And the location he selected is near the port, an empty warehouse. "Thank you for your efforts. I will do what I can from here to better pinpoint their location," after obtaining the license plate number, and information on the children. "I will also work on finding homes for the two young children when they are found," not daring to think that they aren't fine. "They will need great assistance." He then gets off the phone to let Pete finish working as he makes a call to the X-Men to move out. Jardine is going to start on the information. They have nothing in their records, but they will research and try to create a file. To let them know if anything else comes up.